Heartbeat
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: "I fell in love with a man with the most beautiful heartbeat in the world. Your heartbeat."   Drabriel YAOI!   \Angst/


"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat."

_And I remember how beautiful yours sounded._

"Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat."

_But yours never did, I danced to the sound of your voice._

"Strange that yours beats so steady."

_It was never strange, the beating of your heart, the steady rhythm. Like the smooth beating of a drum, the steady footsteps on a tile floor while dancing to a waltz, the sweet sound of the crashing ocean waves as we sat together watching the sunset by the shore. _

_I fell in love with the man that had the most beautiful heartbeat in the world._

_Your heartbeat._

* * *

><p>I don't remember a night where I didn't fall asleep to the sound of your heart. The beating was my lullaby, my song. I prayed to every god and divine being that I knew every night to let me hear it forever. I so desperately wanted to hear it. 400 years I waited. I waited to hear my song again. I cried myself to sleep every single day I couldn't hear that melody. I cried for 400 years. I resigned to a coffin when the bed felt too cold for me without your warmth.<p>

Without your heartbeat.

I remember the fear in your heart when you saw my children. I could hear it, but the beating remained forever steady. The beat held fear and anger; but I also heard pity, compassion, and love.

Love.

I could've danced with joy when I heard the love for them. You saw them and accepted them. I heard your mind whisper, "These poor children, dead and whose parents are of evil. But they are children and deserve life nonetheless. Poor little ones…I hope they find happiness and good if they live. May God watch over these poor souls."

I swear I could have just flown off and danced the night away. But I knew it was never to be. Not with that Valerious girl here.

At the ball, the most painful thing was hearing your jealous and angered heartbeat when I was so close to her. When I was about to turn her; the rage, anger, sorrow, jealousy, hatred.

The hatred.

I could hear it rushing through your veins, every tiny fiber of your being stood on end with the painful hate. I wanted to do so much in that moment.

I wanted to hold you, but you'd be too cold that merely touching you would be like a freezing burn. I wanted to protect you, but you'd break me before I could have the chance to tell you I won't break because of anyone but you. I wanted to give you back your memories, but I know you'd refuse them to start anew with the girl.

I wanted to say "I love you", but you'd say "I hate you".

Reflecting on my last moments, your heartbeat still stayed the same. It was nice. The time I truly enjoyed hearing your heartbeat was when I feel asleep. The last time I'll hear your heartbeat is when I fall into eternal slumber. Even though the eyes I stared into had taken the form of a wolf's, I could still see you. I could still see your beautiful eyes in them. Your heartbeat was louder, the wolf heart inside you beating strong. But that was still your heart.

* * *

><p>"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat."<p>

_And I remember how beautiful yours sounded._

"Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat."

_But yours never did, I danced to the sound of your voice._

"Strange that yours beats so steady."

_It was never strange, the beating of your heart, the steady rhythm. Like the smooth beating of a drum, the steady footsteps on a tile floor while dancing to a waltz, the sweet sound of the crashing ocean waves as we sat together watching the sunset by the shore. _

_I fell in love with the man that had the most beautiful heartbeat in the world._

_Your heartbeat._

* * *

><p>Yeaaaaahhhh~! That's right, I drilled to ya! My first Drabriel fic! Lulz, I was nocturnal doing this, it's 3 am in the morning here! XD Anyways, thanks for reading.<p>

Reviews will be used to bring used to make hot chocolate so Dracula and Gabriel can sit in front of a huge fireplace, playing with the tiny little bat kiddies, and be a huge family. =) That's a sweet image, isn't it?

Flames will be turned into the sun so the Brides will burn and into cliff so I can push Anna off of it. ;) So review if you know what's good for you!

P.S. If anyone here gets the song reference, I'll love you and so will your chibi Dracula and Gabriel plushies. ;D

=D


End file.
